I Hate that I Love you
by EctoYasai
Summary: "I Hate you, I Love you, I Hate that I Love you" / Ibuki quiere demostrarle a Shindou que es capaz de mucho más de lo que cree. / MuneTaku / One-Shot


_"_ _Ha acabado el entrenamiento."_

Y con esa frase, el castaño simplemente se giró para marcharse. Entre jadeos, Ibuki Munemasa observó la espalda del Centrocampista alejarse a las duchas. Soltó un bufido, y dio un golpe en el suelo con el puño cerrado. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado entrenando con Takuto Shindou, sólo consiguió parar uno o dos tiros como mucho. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Había mejorado tanto con Tsurugi y ahora no podía demostrarle su habilidad al gilipollas este. La rabia y la impotencia invadieron su cuerpo, a lo que intentó expulsarlo todo soltando un grito desgarrado. Shindou se detuvo unos segundo, antes de seguir caminando como si nada. Eventualmente Ibuki se levantó del suelo para cambiarse él también.  
Cuando llegó al vestuario, oyó el ruido de las duchas en una de las puertas. Ahí debía estar el imbécil dándose una ducha. Seguro que usaba un champú especial o algo así para mantener ese pelo de pijo tan perfecto. Por eso olía tan bien, el soplapollas. Ibuki soltó un gruñido, quitándose la camiseta. Sólo de pensar en Shindou la puta sangre le hervía. No podía ni verlo. Y encima lo dejaba siempre en evidencia con esa mirada de superioridad, y sus "Yo protegeré la portería. Tu no haces nada".  
- **Hi iquibidi il intriniminti.** –Murmuró, poniendo voz aguda, fingiendo la del llamado virtuoso.  
\- **¿Dices algo?** –Preguntó, desde las duchas.  
\- **No he hablado.** –Respondió el albino, soltando un bufido.  
Y de vuelta al silencio.

Terminó de quitarse el uniforme sudado, y procedió a entrar a las duchas. Decidió usar el cubículo a la derecha de Shindou, no por nada, sino porque era el que daba con la pared, y de alguna forma eso le hacía sentir más seguro. Manías suyas.  
Desde abajo podía ver los pies del castaño hasta los tobillos. Estúpidos tobillos.  
Abrió el grifo, y el agua templada cayó sobre su cabeza de forma agradable. Definitivamente, después de un duro entrenamiento la parte de la ducha era su parte favorita. Aunque no es como si pudiese decir que este entrenamiento hubiese sido muy fructífero, pero bueno.  
\- **Oye.** –La voz segura del castaño lo pilló con la guardia baja, mientras se estaba enjabonando el pelo.  
\- **¿Qué te pasa?**  
\- **No me pasa nada.** –Hubo un breve silencio. – **Lo has hecho mejor.**  
Se le escapó un bufido. Tras echarse agua por la cara contestó.  
\- **No tienes que reírte de mí, se cuando lo hago como el culo. Pero realmente he mejorado, lo creas o no.**  
\- **Te estoy diciendo que sí, que has mejorado.**  
\- **Y yo te estoy diciendo que no he conseguido demostrarte todo mi potencial.  
** Otro silencio incomodo. Esta vez duró cinco largos minutos, hasta que Ibuki cerró la llave del agua y salió de su ducha para agarrar una toalla. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió quedarse en silencio, y acabó por salir de las duchas sin decir nada más.  
\- **¿Me esperas?**  
Le pilló desprevenido. Echó un vistazo a la puerta de la ducha de su compañero de equipo, pero seguía cerrada.  
\- **…Bueno. Voy vistiéndome.**  
\- **Vale.**  
Le tentó ponerse el pijamas, y salir así hasta los dormitorios. Era tarde, y no había nadie en esos momentos por la oscuridad del camino. Pero decidió que no, básicamente porque no se lo había traído. Dejó la cinta del pelo en la mochila con el uniforme sucio, y se puso ropa casual que usaba a menudo, aunque solo fuese para ir a los cuartos, no quería ponerse otra vez la ropa sudada.  
Cuando acabó, se sentó mirando hacia el techo. Le alivió oír como la ducha se apagaba por fin. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba uno para ducharse? Centró la vista en la puerta, de la que salió el castaño llevando ese pelo estúpido recogido en una cola de caballo húmeda, con algunos mechones cayendo por los lados. La toalla la tenía colocada en la cintura, por lo que supuso que ya se habría secado. Por algún motivo sintió como si tuviese que apartar la mirada.  
\- **Gracias por esperar.** -Soltó Takuto secamente, caminando hacia su bolsa.  
\- **No es nada.** –Murmuró, cubriéndose la cara con ambos brazos, y tirándose hacia atrás. Si no se conociese diría que era para ocultar su sonrojo. Pero no era eso, en absoluto. Sólo estaba cansado, y además tenía calor. Definitivamente.  
Después de un rato de sonido de roces y maldiciones por parte de Shindou, porque el pelo le mojaba la ropa, por fin terminó. Ibuki se incorporó y…  
\- **… ¿Te has vuelto a poner el uniforme?**  
La respuesta del Centrocampista fue simplemente enarcar la ceja.  
\- **Traigo uno limpio.** –Soltó, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. – **Algo que tú deberías hacer.  
** El albino frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba. Shindou Gilipollas Takuto, señoras y señores.  
Se levantó de forma brusca, y agarró la bolsa como un saco de patatas. Shindou pareció alterarse por un momento, pero una vez pasó por su lado se calmó de nuevo, y lo siguió en silencio apagando las luces del vestuario.

El camino hacia los dormitorios solo era iluminado por las suaves luces de las farolas de la calle. Según el móvil del albino eran la una de la mañana. Estaba claro que nadie iba a rondar por ahí a esas horas. Ni siquiera ellos deberían.  
Shindou iba delante como si fuese el líder entre ellos dos, y sinceramente poco le importaba en esos momentos. Sólo quería ir a la cama y que ya fuese mañana para demostrarle al imbécil este de lo que era capaz.  
El castaño se detuvo de pronto en medio de unas escaleras. Ibuki se quedó parado también, extrañado. Shindou apretó los puños y se giró.  
\- **Ibuki, escucha es qu-**  
Iba a decir algo, pero por el giro brusco perdió el equilibrio, y se resbaló. Por suerte, el portero fue habilidoso y soltó la bolsa justo a tiempo para agarrar el cuerpo de Takuto. El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, confuso, con ambas manos en el pecho por el susto. Ibuki también se quedó en silencio, mirando el rostro del Centrocampista que ahora estaba muy cerca. Mierda. Ese olor a vainilla le invadió por completo, y su rostro otra vez empezó a calentarse.  
Y lo soltó.  
\- **¡OUCH!**  
\- **…Uy.**  
- **¿CÓMO QUE "UY"? ¡HAS HECHO ESO A POSTA!**  
\- **No… Yo…** -Ibuki se pasó una mano por la nuca mirando el cuerpo del castaño en el suelo tirado, con esa expresión furiosa en el rostro. No pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita.  
\- **¿TE ESTÁS RIENDO?**  
\- **No, no, no. Lo siento.** –Se arrodilló y le cedió una mano, aún sonriendo con diversión. - **¿Estás bien?**  
Takuto se le quedó mirando unos momentos, y se levantó sin ayudarse de su mano. Agarró su bolsa, y se marchó de allí a paso rápido.  
Ibuki suspiró.  
Pero, eh. Tan mal portero no era si lo había conseguido agarrar, ¿no?

Entró a su habitación, agotado. Se cambió a un pantalón blanco de pijamas, y decidió prescindir de camiseta. Colocado bocarriba en la cama, comenzó a pensar. Le daba rabia. Realmente quería enseñarle a Shindou de lo que era capaz.  
¿Por qué era tan importante? Pues por supuesto, porque ese tonto había dudado de él. Era capaz de todo lo que se propusiese. Era capaz de parar un puto balón. No necesitaba a ese niño delante para que parase por él todas las pelotas.  
Podían confiar en él…  
Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando alguien llamo a su puerta. Dudó unos minutos en responder pero… ¿Qué demonios? Estaba despierto. No perdía nada por contestar. Cuando abrió la puerta…  
\- **…¿Shindou?** –Susurró. El castaño se sorprendió, y lo miró de arriba abajo un momento, pero en seguida volvió a la compostura.  
\- **¿Puedo pasar?**  
Ni siquiera se había cambiado el uniforme, pero sí que se había deshecho de esa coletita estúpida. Ibuki esperó unos segundos antes de responder.  
\- **…Pasa.**

La habitación no era muy grande, así que acabaron los dos sentados en el suelo, sólo con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventaba iluminándolos. Era suficiente para ellos. Shindou estaba apoyando en la cama de Ibuki, mientras que este estaba colocado en frente mirando atentamente a Takuto.  
Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose, hasta que el albino habló.  
- **¿Querías pasar solo para mirarme intensamente?**  
Por primera vez, pensó que pilló algo de sonrojo en el rostro del castaño, pero decidió excusarlo con la poca luz que entraba.  
\- **Has mejorado.  
** \- **No.** –Respondió Ibuki. – **No digas eso. No te he enseñado todo de lo que soy capaz. No has visto…  
** \- **Te vi. Entrenando con Tsurugi.** –Soltó de pronto, apartando la mirada. Ibuki se quedó en silencio. – **Realmente has mejorado.**  
Y de pronto una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y se acercó de rodillas.  
\- **¡Oye! ¿Entonces viste cuando paré la técnica Hissatsu?** – Preguntó, colocándose más y más cerca. - **¿Y cuando sacó su avatar? Ah… No pude parar eso… Hahaha**.  
\- **O-Oye…** -Shindou apretó la espalda contra la cama, pero no podía alejarse más.  
\- **¡Entonces realmente lo viste! ¡Ha! Y tú diciendo que era un inútil. He mejorado un montón, que lo sepas.  
** - **Y-Ya se eso… ¿Podrías… Alejarte?**  
Ibuki levantó una ceja. Takuto había apartado el rostro, ya que sus manos estaban posicionadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de fruncir el ceño.  
\- **¿Qué pasa, te doy asco o algo?**  
\- **N-No es…** -Shindou apretó los dientes. – **Es… que… Apestas a Axe.**  
\- **¿EH?  
** \- **E-eso es. Apestas a Axe del barato, y es horrible. Además ni siquiera llevas camiseta.** **¿Qué clase de persona eres?** – Soltó, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose el rostro.  
- **¿Ah, sí? P-Pues tu… Tu… Eres un Drama King.**  
\- **¿PERDÓN?** –Pareció darle en la vena, porque retiró los brazos, encarando al albino. – **Yo NO soy un Drama King. RETIRALO AHORA MISMO.**  
\- **Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama.**  
\- **¡SILENCIO!**  
\- **Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama.**  
\- **¡Q-QUE TE CALLES!**  
\- **Drama, DRAMA, DRAM- ¡Umph!**  
Antes de poder seguir, algo calló a Ibuki. Nada más y nada menos que los labios del propio Shindou, que lo había cogido por la nuca. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
Si hubiese estado tranquilo, con la cabeza fría, habría separado a Shindou de un golpetazo. Pero no era el caso. Agarró al castaño por los muslos, para apoyarlo contra la cama, y ahondar aún más el beso. Takuto soltó un suave gemido, mezcla de queja y placer, cuando introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca. Elevó las manos a su cabeza, y tiró de su cabello blanco, mientras Ibuki se separaba entre jadeos.  
Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, hasta que el portero se lanzó a por su cuello. Takuto dejó escapar jadeos, y suave gemidos, mientras notaba un hormigueo en su estomago, que empezaba a crecer.  
\- **Ib… Ah… Ibuki es… pera…** -Consiguió murmurar, aún agarrando al portero por el pelo. – **Ngh…**  
Munemasa se separó para ver el rostro sonrojado de Shindou. Y esperó, tal y como le había pedido. El castaño no esperaba que de verdad se detuviese tan rápido, nada mas ordenárselo. Lo había tomado como alguien más bien… Rebelde. Pero tampoco se quejaba. Se quedó unos momentos, retomando el aire entre jadeos.  
\- **S-Shindou…** -Empezó el albino, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de lo que había pasado. – **Lo siento, yo n-**  
Y fue interrumpido por otro beso corto del castaño.  
\- **Cállate.** –Murmuró, cuando se separaron. – **Estás más guapo calladito.**  
El rostro del albino enrojecía por momentos. Sus hormonas adolescentes le gritaban que fuese a por el cuerpo de Takuto, pero lo que le quedaba de lógica le rogaba que no lo hiciese.  
\- **Shindou…** -Murmuró, antes de volver a agarrarlo por las piernas y pegarlo a él.  
Las hormonas ganaban.

La habitación se inundó de jadeos por parte del Centrocampista. Ibuki se encargaba de lamerle, besarle, incluso darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, mientras Shindou intentaba concentrarse en no perder demasiado la compostura. No lo estaba consiguiendo.  
\- **C-Cuidad… oh… Con la camiseta… Es…. Ah… La única que tengo d-de… Repuesto…** -Murmuró.  
Munemasa soltó un bufido, y tal y como dijo eso, le quitó la camiseta con toda facilidad. Shindou parpadeó, empezando a sonrojarse. Su cuerpo no se parecía en nada al del portero. Ibuki tenía los brazos tonificados, e incluso abdominales. El suyo en comparación…. No era nada. Aún así el portero sonrió.  
\- **Ya veo porqué tienes tantas fans…** -Murmuró, antes de volver a lo suyo. Takuto respondió con uno de sus " _Cierra el pico_ ", avergonzado.  
De pronto, y sin esperarlo Ibuki se separó. Shindou por un momento pensó que iba a hacer otra cosa, pero… Estaba… Esperando.  
\- **¿Qué pasa…?** –Murmuró el castaño.  
\- **No, es que… Pensé que…** -Empezó, mirando hacia la puerta. – **Da igual.**  
Y volvió a lanzarse a por su boca. Esta vez dándole un mordisco en el labio inferior, medio por venganza por ser tan pesadito con los insultos. Takuto le dio un suave golpe en la espalda.  
\- **¡P-PARA! ¡IBUKI!** –El albino empezó a reír, hasta que un golpe estruendoso llamó su atención.  
Era la puerta.  
\- **¡VAMOS A VER! ¡ESTAMOS INTENTANDO DORMIR! ¿OS ESTAIS PELEANDO HASTA A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑAaaaa….?**  
Aoi se quedó en silencio, mirando la escenita. Su rostro pasó del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos.  
- **A ver, chicos, relajaos.** –Tenma se asomó por detrás, acompañado de Tsurugi. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, igual que la chica.  
Observando.  
\- **…¿Estáis…? ¿Practicando para una Hissatsu…?** –Murmuró Tsurugi. Tenma lo sacó de la habitación, sin decir nada más.  
\- **…Perdón por interrumpir.** –Murmuró, Aoi cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
\- **¡NO! ¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!** –Shindou agarró corriendo la camiseta, y salió por la puerta alterado. Dio una última mirada a Ibuki, que le sonrió, y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.  
Munemasa se pasó una mano por la nuca, con una sonrisita.  
Sí.  
Definitivamente le había enseñado de lo que estaba hecho.

Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad Inazuma, Kirino Ranmaru despertó sobresaltado. Si alguien le preguntase, habría respondido que había notado una perturbación en el universo.  
Pero lo olvidó todo, y volvió a dormir.


End file.
